


Secret World of the Unwanted

by Eikeemili



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Romance Novel, Traveling, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili
Summary: in a world of Normal humans Amber tries hard to fit in but with no luck. Until she Stumble into a stranger who might change her whole life.





	Secret World of the Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soooo sorry if this suck or has bad grammar (English is not my first language). It’s the first story I ever dared to upload so I would LOVE to hear some response...!

Everyday of my live have been off, and by everyday I literally mean everyday. and now your probably thinking yeah sure it's gonna be one of those stories where the main character learn something life changing about themselves and go on this amazing quest to learn about friendship and stuff, but here's the thing I already know who I am. I'm the awkward British girl who people makes fun of, But apparently The curse of awkwardness wasn't enough I had to be born with this so called 'gift' as my mom would say. But really, gift isn't the word I would use, and now you probably wondering what is this gift she keeps blabbering on about we'll all I can say is that I once shocked a hamster with my bare hands. So yeah I'm a hamster murder and worst part is the man who I got these powers from have abandoned me and my mom, and left me with the task of learning to use these powers all by myself. So all in all my live sucks and I blame my jerk of a dad. But at least I couldn't get worse, right?

It all started on a Saturday morning when I got out to buy more coffee, a simply task really since the nearest supermarket is about 5 minutes away from where I live, but as simple as it sound and probably would have been on literally any other day turned out to be a whole day activity. Well I was silently walking minding my own business and playing with a strap of my blond hair, and then it happened I bumped into a guy, tall and very good looking if you asked me. He looked at me skeptical "sorry I didn't see you" I laughed nervously as he walked a few steps away from me. I turned around and continued my walk when I heard something from behind "Hey dad, I know your probably not gonna hear this but, I started the search for the other four, I'm right now in London trying to find that girl Amber McNeil..." It was the Hansom boy from before and he was speaking about me! It toke me a minute to decide my next move should I keep walking or introduce myself, I decided to turn around and find out why he was searching for me "hi I couldn't help but overhear you were searching for Amber McNeil" he looked shocked by my sudden appearance "yeah I am, do you know her?" He looked at me with hope and I hint of despair. "Well, yeah I'm Amber McNeil" and I a quick movements he grabbed me by my wrist and ran with me and before knew it I was in a complete strangers car on my way to god knows where. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but may I ask where your taking me" he took his eyes of the road and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes "oh I didn't tell you? We're going to the airport. And by the way I'm Shane, Shane Stargaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.....!


End file.
